ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
War of the Worlds: Part 1
War of the Worlds: Part 1 is the the twenty-fifth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate March 27, 2009 Summary Professor Paradox and Azmuth arrive on Earth to warn Ben of the approaching Highbreed fleet. Gwen and Kevin gather all the allies they've met, as well as their enemy Darkstar, to counter the threat. Meanwhile, Azmuth reveals to Ben that the Omnitrix contains the DNA of every sentient species in the galaxy, over one million in total(1,000,903), and Master Control so Ben can effectively combat the Highbreed. Plot In space the Highbreed fleet was seen attacking Galvan Prime and Professor Paradox came to save Azmuth the latter knew there was no point in being saved since without Galvans the univere was doomed. Professor Paradox rescued Azmuth anyway and Ben practiced soccer. Paradox came to get Ben and they went to Mr. Smoothy to meet Kevin, Gwen, and Azmuth. Paradox told them to destroy the Jumpgate to prevent the Highbreed invasion and they planned to go and take out the Jumpgate. Azmuth told Kevin and Gwen to leave to get team-mates with Professor Paradox and in a cornfield, Alan transformed into his alien form and fought the DNAliens. Kevin, Gwen, and Professor Paradox came and Azmuth faced Ben. He wanted to tell him the truth about the Omnitrix and then the recruiting group came to find Cooper testing out his intangibility glove. He created armor wanting to come and Ben faced Azmuth the latter told him he could revive any species including the human race. Ben was upset wanting to fight, and Azmuth tried to convince him not too. Later Kevin, Gwen, Professor Paradox, Alan, and Cooper were seen in a room where the latter was using a machine to contact Darkstar who was still trapped in the Null Void. They freed him and he was now forced to help. Ben and Azmuth continued to argue until Azmuth used vocal commands to unlock the master control. Ben learned he could now became 1,000,903 different alien forms and he learned they were in sets of ten. Gwen, Kevin, Professor Paradox, Alan, Cooper, Darkstar, Julie, and Ship arrived to help him save the world. They left to the area where the Highbreed where building the Jumpgate which Cooper found using cloak detecting goggles. Ben transformed into Cannonbolt and they entered the cloak field. A large army of DNAliens came out and a massive battle began. Darkstar began to take the DNAliens powers until Ben came to stop him and started using the Omnitrix to cure the DNAliens. Ben tired himself out and reverted to human unconscious. He was awakened and Cooper turned his suit into genetic damage reversing weapons. The massive battle continued while inside one of the temperature-altering towers the Highbreed wanted the group killed before they entered the tower. The Highbreed began to activate the Jumpgate while the group tried to destroy the Jumpgate and Ben used his ultimate form, Way Big. The gate activated injuring Way Big causing him to revert to Ben as he fell down to the ground unconscious as the Highbreed fleet arrived on Earth. Major events *It is revealed that the Omnitrix contains every alien in the Milky Way galaxy. *Ben once again accessed the Master Control. *Ben meets up and collects all the Plumbers' kids (and Darkstar) to fight the Highbreed. *Galvan Prime is destroyed. *Ben has reunlocked Cannonbolt, Upchuck and Way Big. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Azmuth *Cooper Daniels *Alan Albright *Paradox *Darkstar Villians *Highbreed * DNAliens * Highbreed captain Aliens used *Cannonbolt *Jetray *Swampfire *Upchuck *Way Big Trivia *When Cannonbolt was reverting the DNAliens back to normal, his back was white instead of yellow. *The title is a reference to the novel by H. G. Wells. *When the team left for La Soledad, Dr. Paradox and Darkstar walked. However, when they get there, Dr. Paradox comes out of Ship and Darkstar out of Kevin's car. *When DNAliens surround Paradox, Azmuth is next to him. But after he stops time, Azmuth is gone. Then, Azmuth is shown running. *Three of the aliens from the original series, Cannon Bolt, Upchuck and Way Big are used in this episode. Fred Tatasciore and Dave Wittenberg do not reprise their roles of Cannon Bolt, Way Big, and Upchuck. Instead, they are all voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:DNAlien arc